User talk:Mariel of Redwall
YES FIRST AGAIN!!! if you have any other questions ask me Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia, and Lenora Longtail Hello! Rhulain! Hi welcome Mariel to Redwall wiki if you have any questions on anything i and other users like Zaran Rhulain, Charie Swordmaid, Sambrook the Otter, the administrators, and a lot of others will be willing to help you--Aida Otterock 00:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya! Hi! Welcome to redwall wikia. Have fun. Just ask if you have any questions. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Aha Found you! Zaran Rhulain Talk! 00:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Yup yes you did. BTW, nice job on the fic. --Mariel of Redwall 03:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You're good! I don't think the problem is with the ears, I think it's the arms. At least you get to do yours in pencil. If I do drawings in pencil you can't see it. It's not fair! There are so many drawers here better than me.*sniff* But anyway, can you look at my pics? All the pics for or by me are at the bottom of my user page. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:32, 21 February 2009 (UTC) hey, welcome toiRedwall Abbey. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall (I believe I'm the tenth person to say this)! Please, I'm kinda begging you, PLEASE do a fan-fic! I have 5, and believe me, we here at RW are absoulutly CRAZY about them!!!! Thanks, Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Ask Sambrook to tell you about signatures. He's REALLY good. And Merlock can draw you a picture. So can Sambrook, but he's usually busy. Art and fan fic Hey Mariel! I love your fan fic, I just can't wait to read more. I love your artwork! I'm good at drawing things my way, but if I try to draw them how they're supposed to look like, my pics can be pretty crummy. LOL :)--MERLOCK 18:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) P.S., I could totally draw a pic for you. It's Great!! Mariel Of Redwall,That story about Mariel and Dandin is great!!!-- -- 22:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! Story I reviewed your story and I love it xD Now what do you think of my story? Zaira's Apologue Merlock the mouse Hey, I'll try to make you a pick of Mariel and Dandin together, how does that sound? Could you make me a pic to? I just thought one of me (Merlock) as a mouse would be fun for my fan fic. I kinda pictured him in purple (I have no idea why!) and if you make a weapon, he has only a simple short sword.--MERLOCK 00:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. My new fan fic ShadoWolveS will be up soon! Merlock pic Yep, male mouse, wearing purple. Maybe you could make him holding his sword out and looking at the person viewing him. (he always has a somewhat sad look about him in his eyes.)--MERLOCK 21:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. why is all the writing on your page red? Wow! That picture of Basil Stag Hare is great! Good job! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! No comments? Hey, do you know what's up? I can't post comments on your story anymore. Weird, huh?.--MERLOCK 23:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind. I can now.--MERLOCK 15:52, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, here ya go. Hope you like it! Image:DSCN0589.jpg|thumb|Mariel with a pinecone (watch out dandin!) --MERLOCK 18:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a blue dress with green trim, has netting full of pinecones on her back, and carries a sling with a pinecone in it.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update Update on both my blog posts. (Please leave comment!) actually, you're like the only one who does nowadays. --MERLOCK 21:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the picture!Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Tanks matey Thanks so much! I really like the pic. His sword is like exactly how I imagined it! And I could never have drawn the sword at the angle you did. I'm planning to get it in my fan fic soon. --MERLOCK 14:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Can You Draw Me? Hey,Mariel. Can you draw me a picture of Deyna Swordmaid? She's a otter with brown eyes and brown fur. She wears a crimson color dress,a black belt and a pony tail down to her neck. Her weapons are twin swords.--Deyna Swordmaid Yeah! She is standing in a fast flowing river.--Deyna Swordmaid Merlock is AWESOME I love the pic you made of me! (Yes, I was talking about the pic. I should hope I wasn't talking about myself like that! XP) anyway, thanks. --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70pxFantasy is real, who believes me? 19:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Better pic for you. I was goofing around on photoshop, and I used mariel. It turned out really well, and I thought you might like it. Here it is. --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Fantasy is real, who believes me? 23:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) HEY WANNA VISIT?? I BEES BOARD! the subject said it all!!!!!!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 02:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Oh,my gosh, I KNEW you were gonna say that!!! =) I dunno, do you wanna know a secret? Don't tell anybody, in fact, as soon as u reply, I'm gonna delete it, because I want to wait a while so I can see people's reactions.--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 02:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'm putting it up on my talk page, head over there so I can delete it!!!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 02:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) had u guessed??? had u guessed? What do u think though? I think some think otherwise.--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 02:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) U-date On http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MERLOCK/ShadoWolveS:_Also_called:_BANE shadoWolves ! --Merlock the Wizard Image: Deyna colored.jpg| 70px Lets talk 21:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) It's Awesome!!! Thank You!!!!--Deyna Swordmaid Fan fiction Wiki is now off the ground, link on my user page. Thanks! I founded it. And your fan-fic is wonderful (don't have time to leave a comment) Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Saying hi, and about my story. If you want you can copy and paste it to my talk page for me. And do you have any ideas for what a long steel stick with dagger blades on the end should be called? Please reply on my talk page. And btw, HI!--Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 04:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update If you wanted to know I updated my story Elmtail's Tail. WOW! Thank you so much! I think I can do it from now on.--Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 04:30, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) UPDATE On shadoWolves! --CHAOS (merlock) Image:Chaos copy.jpg| 70px Chaos is lonely, talk to him 23:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Can you do my polls on my user page? Thanks. --Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Maroo! -- Merlock/chaos Image:Sword pic.jpg| 50px Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hooray for Asians! Especially Filipinos!!! 8D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you check out my User page under the heading Contest! Thanks!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! just a question. yore fan fic is called mariel and dandin never again yet at the end of yore sig its says mariel and dandin forever. ? Whats that suposed to mean? thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC)